


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Can I request a Eggsy x reader? They’re married and she’s sick but turns out to be pregnant?





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

Eggsy examined his wife’s face. Yes, she was his Mrs. Unwin and this circumstance still filled him with the greatest happiness. He held Y/N firmly in his arms. She sat sideways on his lap and her head was cuddled against his shoulder. Although it was not even seven o’clock in the evening, she was already sound asleep. She looked tired and even though a part of him was annoyed that she was not awake to enjoy the evening with him, he hoped that some sleep would help her feel better.

She had been tired for the last couple of days and big dark circles had formed under her eyes, which made her look even more pale. Even if she slept for ten hours, she would complain the next morning how exhausted she was.

He gently stroked his fingers over her cheek, ignoring the film flickering on TV. Y/N was glowingly hot, even though she was barely wearing anything. Worries immediately spread in his head - worries he had been carrying around for days. She looked ill and the fact that she once again was being a human heating pad did not calm him down at all. Suddenly she started moving around and opened her eyes shortly afterwards.

“Did I fall sleep again?” she asked with a tired voice and yawned.

“Obviously,” he grinned, but on the inside he did not feel like grinning at all.

Yes, Y/N had always been someone who could sleep at any time of day or night but being that tired was unusual even for her. Maybe it was the abdominal pain she was complaining about all week long. He decided not to think about it for the moment, concentrating on the girl instead.

It had worked for the evening, but when she still did not feel better a week later, Eggsy began to panic a bit. She barely ate - something that did not fit the Y/N he knew either - and if she did, she usually was stuffed after just a couple of bites.

“Y/N, please,” he almost pleaded when she once again cooked only for him, “go to the doctor tomorrow.”

“Why should I go to the doctor? I am fine.”

Eggsy snorted. “You look anything but healthy. Have you looked in the mirror? ”

“Well, that’s a compliment every woman wants to hear …”

“That’s not what I meant” He sighed and pulled Y/N into his arms. “I’m just worried. What if you have a virus or something? Or something way more serious? ”

“Don’t be absurd! Sometimes I just feel like that when I’m on my period.”

“I’m not an expert, but … if that’s the case, then for the last three weeks you were on your period. That is very long, if you ask me!”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “That’s just the way it is with women. And I’ve always had cramps in between. So nothing special. It’ll go away, okay? ”

She gave him a kiss, let go of him and left the kitchen. What remained was Eggsy’s strange feeling. He was sure that something wasn’t right with her, even if he didn’t know what exactly was going on with her. Yes, he was scared, after all, he did not know what was wrong with her and he had no control over her health and her condition - it drove him insane!

There were also fears that it was actually something serious. How could she be sure that she didn’t have a virus? Was it cancer? Was she so sick that she would die soon? The longer he thought about it, the more scared he was and forced himself to concentrate on something else, but that became more difficult for him the more days passed…

“Y/N?” He exclaimed loudly as soon as he entered his house, but his surroundings remained silent.

This surprised him a little, because his wife should be home. It was Sunday and his birthday and Eggsy had just went to grab some food. He also wasn’t aware of any plans she might’ve had. They had wanted to spend the day together, just the two of them and celebrate with a movie on the couch. Confused, he walked over to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge.

“Hm,” he let out, almost too silent for anyone to hear.

A strange feeling spread through his stomach. Even if he didn’t want to, he got nervous instantly. He hated it when Y/N was not with him and he hated even more if he didn’t know where she was! It hardly ever happened, and it was extremely unusual for her to not tell him anything. Her handbag, which usually hung next to the front door at the wardrobe, was gone. Maybe he should call her? Yes, that was a good idea.

He took another sip of his drink and pushed himself off the countertop he had been leaning against. With quick steps he walked over into their shared living room. Eggsy was about to reach for the phone when his eyes fell on the coffee table. Laying on there, waiting for him, was a small box with a bow around it and a small tag that said “Open me”. He plopped down onto the sofa and reached for the small package.

As soon as he had lifted the lid off the tiny box his heartbeat went crazy. He pulled out a pair of white sneakers, a tiny little version of a pair he owned. Underneath them was a small piece of paper that covered the bottom of the box.

“Hi daddy! I can’t wait to meet you” was written on it - in Y/N’s handwriting. Eggsy felt tears gather in his eyes and with trembling hands he reached for the last object in the box.

It was a black-and-white image with not much on it to see yet, but it made his heart beat so fast he feared he would faint any moment. Slight blackness settled in front of his eyes and the tears forming in his eyes also made it difficult for him to look at the picture. He blinked repeatedly and stared down at the small photo in his hands.

Eggsy rubbed his eyes incredulously, also to dry his cheeks. He had no control over anything at this moment. Not his tears, not his shaking hands, not his rushing heartbeat. The only thing that he could focus on was the picture in his hands. A tear fell on the paper, but he quickly wiped it away with his finger.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally heard somebody open the front door. Eggsy got up and as soon as he turned around his eyes fell on Y/N. She hadn’t even taken off her jacket yet. It was obvious to him how nervous she was. For a moment, Eggsy didn’t know how to react. Uncertain, she looked at him and he could only stare back. So many emotions and thoughts rushed through his mind as he looked at his wife.

But, as if by magic, his feet finally began to move. With quick steps he ran over to her and as soon as he was close enough he pulled Y/N into his arms. He pressed their bodies against each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in years and as if she would disappear as soon as he let go of her.

He began to tremble and his entire body cramped still holding Y/N close to him. Eggsy felt Y/N wrapping her arms around him, and as soon as he felt her warm body close to his, he whimpered softly.

He soon sobbed loudly and streams of tears ran down his cheeks. This had never happened to him before, but he couldn’t care less at that moment.

Y/N’s body began to shake, he could feel it, and only after an eternity did Eggsy manage to face her. Both their faces were wet and their eyes slightly red. There were still dark spots under Y/N’s eyes and the exhaustion was written on her face, but for him she still was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. Lovingly his thumb went up and down, sending a sweet smile onto Y/N’s face.

“Happy Birthday, daddy” Y/N wished him with a low and trembling voice.

Eggsy had never had a better birthday in his life.


End file.
